


For the Greater Good

by sunset_oasis



Series: Sins, Not Tragedies [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark! Ariana Dumbledore, Dark! Credence Barebone, Dark!Ariana, Dark!Credence, F/M, Fantastic Beasts Spoilers, Gen, HEA for Ariana, HEA for Credence, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: **FANTASTIC BEASTS SPOILERS**  Credence Barebone talked to a couple who planned to rule over the muggles and got very interested. Warning: dark!Ariana. dark!Credence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts.

“So, would you like to join us?” The blonde women smiled at him, and Credence Barebone blinked, still trying to process everything she just told him.

“So, um, Mrs. Grindelwald,” he hesitated slightly. “You and your husband can help me with this … obscurial thing, which if I just ignore it it’d destroy me one day, but you know how to harness this power to do dark magic instead?”

“Basically, yes,” Ariana Dumbledore nodded.  

She’d been through that stage herself, and hadn’t been able do magic properly for the longest time, until Gellert had come along.  He’d been a visiting student from Durmstrang and a friend of Albus’s, and he’d been very interested in her condition.  Her brothers had basically given up about her magic, but Gellert had kept trying, and he’d told her that if Lighter Magic hadn’t worked, had she thought of trying Darker Magic?

It hadn’t been easy, but in the end they’d finally succeeded.  And, just like the old, cliché romance stories, they’d fallen in love during the process.  Of course, her condition had remained a bit unstable and Gellert had thought it’d been best to take safety precautions, and suggested the Horcrux, something he’d read about in the Durmstrang libraries.

She’d agreed.  They’d each made one.  She hadn’t felt anything but justice fulfilled when they’d killed the 2 muggles who’d caused her to lose her magic, who’d very nearly destroyed her had Gellert not saved her.

Albus hadn’t been happy about them using Dark Magic (though they never let him knew about the Horcrux) – to put it mildly.  She’d asked him why he couldn’t be happy for her for being able to do magic again, and he’d talked about the dangers of Dark Magic and nobleness and all that stuff and Gellert had gotten annoyed.  Then Ariana and Gellert had both agreed maybe they should get away from Godric’s Hollow soon and explore the world themselves and work on their plan to rule over muggles.

Before they left, Albus and Gellert had got into a big argument which quickly turned into a lengthy duel where Ariana kept begging them to stop.  Then a curse of Albus’s had accidentally hit her, and while it hadn’t been the Avada Kedavra, her still yet fragile and not exactly stable health had caused her death.

Luckily, she’d made a Horcrux.  So Gellert had helped bring her back to life and helped her alter her appearances and she’d made a new identity of Mrs. Vasilisa Grindelwald, Gellert’s new young Russian wife.

Ariana refocused on the teen in front of her.  He’d told them earlier about the full-of-prejudice and horrible, magic-hating muggle woman he lived with.  She’d chatted about her own experience with hateful muggles with her, and about how she and Gellert planned to create a better world, to rule over the Muggles, for the Greater Good.

Credence’s previous nervousness vanished, and an excited glint flashed across his eyes, “And you guys plan to rule over the non-magical people?”

She smiled, “Yes.  So I ask again, would you like to join us?”

And he smiled back, “Yes, Mrs. Grindelwald.”

After a moment, Credence asked, “I’m just curious, but have neither of you thought to plan revenge on your brother?  He did kill you, after all.”

Ariana was about to answer when Gellert, who just came back from his errands outside, answered with a cold smirk, “Some people are best to let them rot in guilt.”

“Exactly,” Ariana smiled in cold satisfaction, “I knew my brother – this would actually be worse for him.  We did kill the muggles though, for making Horcruxes – which reminds me, you should probably make one too, just in case.  Do you have any person in mind?”

He thought of Mary Lou Barebone and he thought of his awful teenage years living with that woman, and a grim smile spread across his face, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Gellert nodded approvingly, “I could teach you this useful spell that’s actually not illegal, because the government didn’t know about it.  Now, shall we get started?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
